


【小蜘蛛x你】当他被下了药

by LadyHolland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Sex, philter - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHolland/pseuds/LadyHolland
Summary: 你的男朋友太害羞了。





	【小蜘蛛x你】当他被下了药

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的是起名苦手！  
> 总之这是辆开起来吱哇吱哇叫的小破车！1100字+  
> ooc属于我，小蜘蛛也属于我（？ 小学生文笔 有一定个人性癖 小心上车  
> 撞梗致歉！如果有太太介意请来dd我！我保证删！

是你下的药。你的小男朋友实在太过于害羞腼腆了。

他前两天才过的生日，之前反倒老是叫嚣着一成年就把你上了，现在这几天又安静的要死，什么话不敢说，一对上你富含深意的眼睛脸就唰的通红。至于你个普通大学生哪里来的春药...？看好戏的娜塔莎不让你说。

咳，总之，今天peter parker的睡前牛奶里有点料哟—— 

你穿着娜塔莎友情提供的黑色睡袍，站着男朋友的床边监督他喝了下去。你不确定他是不是透过这奇大无比的衣领看到了什么，但peter今天的脸涨的和番茄有得一拼，一边喝奶一边用余光瞟你，一副欲言又止的样子。

你带着满意的笑容看着他咽下了最后一口牛奶，发出咕咚一声，然后把空空的小熊被子哐得一声砸在了床头柜上。你吓了一跳，但看彼得一脸惊恐，似乎只是没控制好力气。至于为什么....你心里有数。他开始低下头玩纠缠在一起的手指，死活不肯抬头看你，你也不像往常一样离开，只好整以暇的靠在墙上观察彼得的反应。

啊——你的男朋友看起来受不了这里越来越热的空气了。

peter终于舍得从他的修长手指那儿移开眼神，小心翼翼望你。你抬起一边眉毛，眼里全是揶揄。他的嘴蠕动了两下，眼神乱飘就是不落在你身上，声音却都没发出来，软乎乎的耳垂倒是更红了。你也无端端咽了口口水。

快上去勾引他！你的脑子催你。

所以你往前一步，把耳朵凑到彼得旁边，刻意压出沙哑尾音："弟弟，有什么事情和姐姐说吗？” ，又故意往他圆圆的耳朵里吹气。

彼得缩了缩毛茸茸脑袋，看起来就是一受惊了的兔子，软绵绵的耳朵支棱起来，都能看见里面细小的红血丝。他自以为不露痕迹地后退了一点点：“姐...姐姐！你怎么还不走？”

你“嗯？”一声，尾调上扬，直起身子来瞧他：”怎么？赶我走吗？“

这下peter的眼尾也红了，他支支吾吾说不出个所以然，连脖子都在你挑逗的眼神下泛起红晕。

最后一闭眼还是自暴自弃地吼了出来：“姐在这我硬了啊！你还不走等我上你吗？！”

你眉眼带笑看他把自己缩进你买的蜘蛛侠被子里。然后迅速把他挖出来摆平，盯着男朋友控诉委屈又有一点点期待的眼神摸了摸他僵硬的小腹：”对啊。“

"！！！"

”姐姐是这个意思吧！我不会伤害你的！"

”我一定一定会控制住自己的！姐姐别怕！"

”我真的真的好爱姐姐！好爱好爱！姐姐说你爱我！说啊！“

直到最后你们都达到高潮，他憋了许久的眼泪扑簌簌全掉在你光裸的胸上。你支起腰来摸他的脸，亲了他一口，眼睛里盛满缱绻感情：”我当然爱你，和你爱我一样多。“


End file.
